


Temper the Soul

by BritishSarcasm (KidaOokami)



Series: Ironic Technology [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, Trial of the Sword, but nothing spoilery for the actual contents of the trials, contains some knowledge of the botw dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaOokami/pseuds/BritishSarcasm
Summary: Link has decided to undertake the Trials now available to him to restore the Master Sword to its former glory. He has a weapon for an arm now, how bad could it be?





	Temper the Soul

Materialising back into the world of Hyrule, Link once again held the imperfect Master Sword in his hands. The sounds of wooden wind chimes jingled, Koroks rustled among the foliage, and there was a general state of peace.

 “FUUUUU-AAAAHHH,” Link screamed, crouching slightly in rage before whirling around to lob the damn sword as far away from him as possible. He resisted at the last second, however, glaring at the weapon in his hand. It wasn’t the swords fault.

 Inhaling deeply, he muffled another pained yell through pursed lips, before dropping unceremoniously to the ground to lie like a starfish on the forest floor. He glared up at the canopy of the trees, subconsciously realising that all the Koroks had scurried away very quickly with his sudden outburst.

 It was now the fifth time he had come back without fully awakening the Master Sword, and his patience had disintegrated somewhere back on his fourth try. He had been so close this time, he could feel it. If he followed the pattern of previous rooms he had been close to either being done with the trials completely or reaching another supplies room. Of course, his last shield had to shatter just as he discovered a Stalker that had escaped his notice on the other side of the room. He was developing a bad track record with Stalkers, it wasn’t as if they were hard to notice, or that they were particularly sneaky. Maybe his eyesight had taken a hit in the 100 years he hadn't been using it.

 The Deku Tree watched as the small blonde seethed silently on the floor, fairies occasionally fluttering near before darting away again. Deciding to give the young Hylian a gentle push he asked the question he always posed when Link returned from the trials.

 “… Would you like to test-“ but he was cut off as Link held up a hand to halt him.

 “Just … give me a minute,” Link replied, still staring wide-eyed at the leaves above him, and a few of the curious wood sprites, before returning his hand to the sword.

 Heaving a deep sigh, the Hero of Hyrule turned his now slightly manic gaze to the pedestal next to him, as if daring it to mock him as he contemplated a sixth attempt. Did he really need the sword to be at full power to take on Ganon? He had a cool robot arm now, surely that could compensate? Turning away from the pedestal he watched as he flexed the fingers of his right hand, watching leaves crinkle beneath the glowing knuckles, leaves he could not feel. He had been careless once. He needed everything at his disposal to deal with Ganon.

 He had known that the trials would be challenging, that was the whole point; he was being tempered in the swords stead. However, he had logically assumed that going in with a literal weapon for an arm would make things a tad bit easier. He had been wrong. The Monks were fully aware of what his mechanical upgrade could do and reacted accordingly. He couldn’t shoot lasers anymore. Link just thanked any of the Goddesses that still gave him the time of day that the Monks had not removed the arm entirely.

 Link shuddered to imagine how that scenario would have played out. The trials wouldn’t have been challenging so much as Link embracing death willingly. Multiple times.

 Setting his sights to the sword in his left hand he contemplated how it reflected his predicament quite well. It too needed to regain the power and vitality it once held 100 years ago, just as he had. Thankfully, it didn’t looked as damaged as he last remembered it, suddenly curious as to how it managed to heal itself. _Magic_ , his deadpan internal voice answered to which Link conceeded the point. _Speaking of magic_ , the Hylian thought; the sword had been improved twice now, and the Deku Tree said it was nearly twice as powerful as it had been. But its power still would not last indefinitely.

 Link brought the sword in front of his eyes and squinted at it.

 “Why is it that I have to train for the both of us?” He wasn’t really expecting an answer but he stuck his tongue out at it regardless, like the adult he was.

 “Ok,” heaving himself up and standing before the pedestal again he looked up at the Deku Tree. “Please don’t tell the Princess how long it’s taken me to do this.”

 “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today I was 3 rooms away from finishing, and I mistimed a parry. My reaction was to curl inwards upon myself and just reach out to turn the game off.
> 
> But I felt like having Links reaction. It was only my first attempt through the Final Trials though so, he's probably more fustrated than I am. Also, the Monks see your cool robot arm, Link, and they say to you, "Nah, son, not today."
> 
> I wasn't intending to write more for this characterisation of Link so soon, but the events of the day forced my hand.
> 
> Chapter art found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/164796889040/he-had-known-that-the-trials-would-be-challenging)


End file.
